Minus 10
by yuki-tenshee
Summary: When an Innocence turned Lavi and Lenalee into mere children. Allen and Kanda have to learn to work together and take care of them. Babysitting never sounds harder when a prankster and a morbid child were involved.


Disclaimer: If I own DGM I won't be feeling so miserable now.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Minus 10

-The of Sprouting Babies-

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Allen never likes the dark. That was why he was not too happy when they had to enter the cave to find the Innocence or more accurately the 'supposedly' Innocence. There had been strange rumor of a cave that can sprout out babies. The cave itself was a sacred ground to a village and it was said that a god dwells inside the cave. Every full moon a villager would be chosen to enter the cave to find the said god to receive its blessing. The villagers that are blessed would be given its youth back before traveling to another world with the god… or so the legend says.

Allen of course did not believe it. Kanda had muttered something like "Rubbish and peacock tails". Lavi had "ooh" and "aah" excitedly like he usually do throughout the mission briefing and Linalee – being the most sensible - had simply shrugged it off as the work of an Innocence as the four sat cramped on _the _red sofa. The mission in theory was simple enough; identify the rumor and if it was really the work of Innocence get your ass out of there, regroup and think for the best approach. It shouldn't have taken more than 5 days overall but nobody had thought to mention that the local villagers doesn't speak or understand English.

Fortunately, being a bookman apprentice, Lavi had recognize the language from one of the thousands languages he had mastered doing his early stage of Bookman apprentice training. Unfortunately, no one had thought that the village was actually a tribe of head-hunting tribe that fooled their guest to chop-off their guests head later. After escaping almost being beheaded by one of the tribe member, the Bookman Apprentice had been punished by his three comrades with various ways – Lenalee had hit Lavi's head numerous time (but it was not really a punishment as it was a reward because Lavi had numerous glimpse to Lenalee's black panty – as if the exorcists ever wear anything other than black – Lavi was an exception because he is a Bookman Apprentice), Allen had almost chocked him to death with his Innocence and Kanda – being Kanda - had actually taken a serious swipe at his neck which he had thankfully dodge then proceed to hide behind Lenalee like a terrified little bunny being bullied by the big bad wolf.

Lavi had tried to defend himself by stating the fact that they are not carnivorous in other parts of the world.

That had earned him another round of beatings.

After a short discussion it was decided that they would do the investigation at night when most of the tribe was asleep and less likely to chop anybody's head off. That and because Lavi was still unconscious from the two rounds of beatings.

Come night, they began to move.

As it turned out, the sneaking-in part was actually quite easy. Allen had thought that the entrance to the cave would be heavily guarded seeming that the cave was a sacred ground but the only guard they found was a sleeping guard with several empty booze bottles beside him. The hard part was inside the cave itself. Nobody had count that the inside of the cave was like a crazy maze with turns at every turns and dead-end at every ends. By the end of the first 10 minutes, it was safe to say that the four exorcists were positively lost with their tempers waning dangerously thin.

On the tenth dead-end they met, Kanda finally snapped.

"I told you to take the left turn, Beansprout" Kanda glared at Allen who was in turn glaring back at the samurai. "But no, you just _had _to take the right!"

"It wouldn't have changed anything – we would still have been lost!" Allen snapped back.

"No, it would have made me feel better and we wouldn't be standing in front of a dead end!"

"Made you feel better?" Allen retort incredulously, "That's a stupid reason, Stupid!"

"It's not stupid and you know it, Stupid!"

"I know it's stupid, stupid! It's you who doesn't know it's stupid!"

"That's it! I'll shove Mugen up your ass!" Kanda growled drawing Mugen.

"I'll shove my claws up your ass!" Allen yelled back, activating his Innocence.

"ENOUGH!!!" Lenalee finally intervened, blushing madly. Lavi on the other hand was sitting with his leg fold on the floor of the cave chewing a Mars Bar and watching the whole argument with a bored face. "Both of you are being stupid, and you both know it!"

"Oh Lenalee, leave them alone, they were just getting to the interesting part" Lavi whined taking another bite from his bar. He immediately regretted it as three pair of angry eyes turned on him. Needless to say, he received his third round of beatings for that day.

"So, what do we do now?" Lenalee sighed warily, why doe she has to get stuck with the three stooges of the Black Order. "I'm afraid that we wouldn't be able to find our way back if we go on any further."

Lavi smirked.

"Tsk, tsk tsk Lenalee, after knowing me for such a long time you should have known me better." He reprimands her, waving one rebuking finger in front of his face. "I for one am not like those two who charge in here like raging bulls."

"Who are you calling bulls?!" The two shouted simultaneously but Lavi chose to ignore them and continued. "_I_ actually have a plan to leave this place. Look," The smirk on his face grew wider as he directed his torchlight at the cave wall; there was an arrow, carved crudely with something sharp, pointing back at the way they had come from. "I've made arrows like this all over the cave. If you follow the arrows, it will lead you right back to the entrance."

"Oh, that's very clever of you Lavi," Lenalee praised. Lavi smiled happily in his glory.

"Of course, I'm a Bookman Apprentice, aren't I?" The Bookman Apprentice huff his chest in pride. "My brain have to be working tissues than just useless muscles"

Kanda and Allen glared at the so-called 'genius'. "Are you saying that _our_ brain is useless?" They both growled together.

Lavi backed away a few steps, smiling apologetically, he was well aware that he was standing at the edge of the cliff – one wrong word and he'll… he gulped nervously. "Ah, no, that's not what I- ah!"

Allen never really did understand what happen at that time, one minute he was scowling at Lavi and in the next he was staring into the darkness with Lavi's scream echoing in the distance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what do you think? Please read and review.


End file.
